


Alright, Okay, You Win

by thatsogay



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Buffy Driscoll, F/M, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Trans Marty (Andi Mack), and they're both hella stubborn and competitive so, they're both having a hard time :(, tyrus and bandi are mentioned btw, we'll see how this one goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsogay/pseuds/thatsogay
Summary: request by anon: muffy one shot where they are from two different sides of the town and meet when both are at their toughest hours in the night, not realizing they go to rival schools ;)(TRIGGER WARNING: transphobia [it's somewhere near the end fyi])





	Alright, Okay, You Win

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to anon because i changed a bit of the prompt !! and i also got way too carried away with this so i'm sorry about that ksjkjdkdj

To say that Buffy was having a hard time was an understatement.

What happened to have her in such a bad mood? Well, to start, she had finally mustered the courage to tell Andi about how she felt about her (Buffy had had a huge crush on her for a while, and she was sick of hiding it), and not only were her feelings unrequited, but Andi had also said that she needed some 'space' from Buffy.

Then, when Buffy needed to talk to her best friend, Cyrus, about her heartbreak, he was occupied with his boyfriend, TJ (she loved that they were together, but they were practically attached at the hip and it drove her crazy sometimes). She tried to message Jonah as well, but he was MIA as usual. Finally, she called her mom a few times, but all of her calls went to voicemail. Her mother was away on a business trip, but she had promised to keep in touch. That promise sure was broken now.

And then after Buffy tried messaging her friends and mother, she took a nap because she was both physically and mentally exhausted. However, when she woke up, it was so late that she would end up being awake all night. There goes her sleep schedule.

So, when she went to the basketball court that was located at a park in the middle of town to clear her mind, she didn't expect to see a teenage boy around her age already occupying the court, shooting hoops as if he wasn't getting on someone's nerves.

It was the middle of the night, what was he even doing there? And why was he occupying her spot?

Obviously, she was going to get to the bottom of this. She yelled, "Hey!" as she ran up to the kid who stopped in his tracks right as he was about to shoot a hoop. The poor kid was frozen in his tracks, and she felt pitiful for a second. No, this wasn't the time! Buffy Driscoll was going to find out what was so important that this boy had to steal her alone time.

"I hope you know that you stole my area," Buffy stated confidently. "What are you even doing here in the middle of the night anyway?"

The boy sighed and dropped his basketball. Buffy noticed that he was wearing a hoodie with a school logo on it; one that looked all too familiar.

Of course. This idiot was a student at Grant High's rival school, Jackson High School. Why else would he be testing her patience and time?

However, he seemed on edge about something, and it only boosted Buffy's curiousness.

"The reason why I'm here is none of your business," the boy, Buffy named him Rival Kid in her head, said. "And this was never just your area. This is a public basketball court, it belongs to everyone."

Ah, so the Rival Kid's a dick. Alright, two can play that game.

Buffy scoffed, "I hope you know who you're talking to. I'll have you know that I am in a very bad mood, and you shouldn't even try testing me, because trust me on this one, I can and will end you.

"So I think I need this court more than you do right now. In case you haven't noticed, I've had a night as tough as nails, and I just want to shoot some hoops. Alone. Is that too much to ask?"

Rival Kid replied, "I've had a bad night too. You're not the only one. So, let's spare us some argument. How about we settle this? One-on-one?" He picked up his basketball and tossed it from hand to hand.

"And why on earth would I do-"

"Winner gets the basketball court to themselves."

And it was a done deal. The two prepared themselves, and although Buffy didn't get a chance to properly warm up (her normal routine takes up some time), she was confident that she would still kick this guy's ass, whoever he was.

Buffy and Rival Kid met in the middle of the court. They met eyes for a second, the boy held a steady gaze while Buffy's was more of an icy glare.

"First to fifteen wins?"

"Sure, let's just get this over with."

Since there wasn't a referee, Buffy tossed the ball in the air, right between them, to signal the start of the game. Immediately, they both shot their arms towards the ball. Fortunately for Buffy, the ball ended up getting slapped by Rival Kid's hand, causing it to be pushed to her. Not wasting any time, she raced down to the other boy's side of the court with him sprinting behind her, and made her shot for the net.

It was a clean shot. Buffy, one. Rival Kid, zero.

They met in the middle of the court once again, and Buffy, being the winner so far, got to toss the ball. She quickly retrieved the ball once again, going on her way to score another point. However, Rival Kid had other plans.

When Buffy retrieved the ball, he was already running for his side of the court, ready to defend. The girl started going for the net. However, she took her scoring shot further away from the net to avoid Rival Kid.

Due to the amount of distance, the ball missed.. and landed right next to the Rival Kid. This was his chance. He quickly retrieved the ball and sprinted past Buffy, who chased him as fast as she could. He reached the net, which was completely open, and tossed the basketball. It bounced on the backboard, and then into the net. Buffy, one. Rival Kid, one.

It went like that for a while, back and forth scoring. Not one of them got a score two or even three times in a row. As a result, it was an extremely close game; the two were neck to neck.

The two kids had completely lost count of the score at this point. The score was most definitely over fifteen, those two were both extremely competitive, after all. Of course, with all this playing, Buffy and Rival Kid were starting to get tired, but they would never let the fatigue take over. The last thing they wanted to do was forfeit after such an exciting match. The scoring system turned from a simple amount of points as the overall goal to whoever was standing last wins.

Now, several rounds later, Buffy tossed the ball into the crisp autumn air, having scored last round. Rival Kid retrieved it. She started chasing, eager to steal the ball to stop him from scoring, but was taken aback when he started to initiate conversation. "So, what's your name?"

This cocky bastard. Buffy only revealed her name to him ("Buffy Driscoll," she said, out of breath) so that this kid would remember who completely annihilated him at basketball in the middle of the night. She wished that was the last thing he said, but unfortunately, he said more as they chased each other around the court, no one close to scoring a point yet.

"Buffy? As in the vampire slayer? I think I've heard of you. Grant High, right?"

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I've been to a few of your games. The ones where my school was playing against yours, at least. You're good. But I'm not sure if you'll be able to beat me."

Buffy didn't say anything, as she learned from her mother that flattery will get one nowhere. She realized the usefulness of that lesson as she continued to chase Rival Kid for the ball.

"I'm Marty Smith," Rival Ki- no, Marty, said.

Oh. Buffy knew Marty. She remembered him as the cocky, annoying, but really good enemy basketball player. She had always had a hard time beating him (although most of the time she did) when their schools played against each other, so it wasn't necessarily a surprise that this game was so frustratingly close.

Buffy looked at Marty, who was expecting a response. She didn't see the point of responding as they were in the middle of one-on-one, but she did anyways. Why? Because she had a plan.

"I remember you. Jackson High Boys Basketball team. You're good at the game."

Here comes the flattery. Buffy added, "And you're also good at maintaining your good looks."

Marty seemed to have short-circuited. Fortunately, he also stopped dribbling the ball. Here was her chance! She stole the ball from Marty, a smirk forming on her face at his bewildered expression, and ran to the other side of the basketball court, where her scoring hoop was.

Buffy shot the basketball. It danced around the rim for a few moments, almost teasing her as it wouldn't go anywhere else... and then it dropped inside of the net.

It was done. Two scores in a row.

"I must have made a mistake, because you weren't the one who made two scores in a row after such an agonizing game," Buffy teased.

Marty looked playfully offended, and he laughed, "alright, okay, you win.. this time."

"This time? You're talking to the person who completely destroyed you just now!"

"Just because you're a vampire slayer, doesn't mean you get to bully me like this," Marty whined, putting a hand over his heart.

"I think I can, considering I just kicked your ass, Martin."

The two continued their light banter, and the mood between them was much less tense than it was when they first interacted on the court. Light smiles replaced the frowns that were on their faces prior to the one-on-one match.

The two kids were now seated on one of the rest benches perched on the side of the court. Due to the company of Marty, Buffy had completely forgotten about her situation with Andi.. until she reminded herself in that moment.

That subject brought her mind to the question that had been lingering in her mind for the entire time she had been at the courts (2 hours, to be exact). That question being..

"Why were you even here in the first place?" Buffy asked Marty after a short moment of comfortable silence.

She could tell Marty looked uncomfortable when she asked the question. He grimaced, looked away, and started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. So, to be mindful of his privacy, Buffy added, "if you want to say. I won't push if it's that touchy of a subject."

Marty shook his head. "No, it's fine. I've.. been meaning to say this anyways. Not just to you, to everyone I know."

He sighed, and was visibly having a hard time getting what he was trying to say out of his mouth. Buffy felt a wave of sympathy wash over her, and she interlocked her fingers with Marty's to try and provide comfort and support.

This seemed to help, because some of the tension released from his shoulders, and he blurted out, "I'm transgender."

Buffy squeezed Marty's hand, letting him know he can continue. So, he whispered, "I'm in the body of a girl. I told my parents, and they were supportive. They got me a haircut, new clothes, and they're saving money for surgery. The thing is..." he sighed, seeming to have difficulty talking again.

Buffy said softly, "if you feel too uncomfortable, you don't have to say anything else."

But Marty resisted, "no, I'm good. It's just that you're the first person I'm going to say this to."

Buffy felt a fuzzy feeling in her chest at that. Marty trusted her enough to say all of this to her, and she was the first person he was telling all this to.

She had only gotten to know him for a few hours, but it had felt like they had known each other for years. She felt a strange affection for him, she couldn't describe it. It reminded her of Andi, but the feeling felt.. different. In a sense, it was more relaxing and carefree.

Marty continued, "my friends found out today. That I'm trans, I mean. I haven't had my surgery yet, and they saw me in my binder in the locker rooms today at school and..."

Buffy knew where this was going. She tackled him in a bear hug before he could say anything else, and he felt his arms wrap around her after a few moments.

Marty started to hiccup, signaling that we was about to cry. As he started to sob, Buffy tightened her hold on him and rubbed his back, whispering things that she hoped were comforting. She felt terrible for him, and she wanted to somehow protect him from all of this. She just didn't know how, so she was doing the best she could at that very moment. 

Buffy was surprised to hear Marty talking again, saying, "they called me Madison.. and they kept making fun of my.. well, boobs. So embarrassing.."

"Hey, they're the ones embarrassing themselves. They're dicks, and I'm sorry you had to go through that. You might've annoyed the living shit out of me when I first got here, but you don't deserve any of that crap."

Thankfully, Marty laughed at that. The two pulled away from their hug, although it might have lingered slightly. Buffy could have sworn she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks, but that might've been the street lights next to them. 

She was caught off-guard when Marty asked, "why are you here, Slayer?"

Buffy sighed, it was only fair that she explained her situation as well, "well, I had feelings for someone. They didn't reciprocate. And they aren't talking to me either. So, you know, the usual story." She wasn't completely accustomed to letting her guard down completely when she had just met this person, but maybe one day she would tell Marty she was bisexual.

Marty frowned, "I'm sorry.. I've never dealt with that, so I'm not exactly sure how I can help, but I sure can try!" And, with that, they were wrapped in another hug. 

When the two pulled away again, Buffy suddenly had an idea, "hey, Marty, how about," she took out her phone and put it in his hands, "you put in your number. If you ever need to talk, message me. I'll try and reply as soon as possible. Same goes for the other way around too.

"But, being the best basketball player in Shadyside, I am pretty busy. You know, winning games and all that," she said to lighten the mood. Marty smiled again as he punched his number in her phone, handing it back to her.

**_Basketball God (Marty)_ **

_you might be the best basketball player in shadyside, but i'm the best one in utah :)_

Buffy looked at the message and rolled her eyes, a light smile on her face. "Did you just admit to be being the best basketball player in Shadyside?"

She could practically hear the gears turning in Marty's head. Finally, he mumbled, "maaaaaybe," in a teasing tone. 

Buffy laughed, punching him in the shoulder lightly, "you're such a tease."

Marty looked at the time, "holy shit, it's almost two-thirty. I should go home before my parents wake up and send out all their connections to go and find me."

The girl sighed, realizing her drowsiness, "yeah, I should go home too. I'm getting tired and I'd rather not pass out in the middle of a basketball court."

Marty laughed, and he stood up. He held out a hand for Buffy, but she resisted his hand, saying, "I can stand up by myself, thank you very much."

The two walked together to the curb of the street, making small talk. Realizing the emptiness of the streets, Buffy saw this as a way to run without anyone or anything getting in her way. So, she started sprinting in the direction home.

She looked back at Marty, who was staring at her in bewilderment. "First one to their home gets unlimited bragging rights!" she yelled, continuing to run to her house. She could hear Marty's cursing and the thud of his feet as he rushed to get home. She laughed to herself, silently thanking herself for going to the courts. Not only had she got the distraction she was going there for, but she had also beat a Jackson basketball player at a match, and became friends with that same person. For a rival student, Marty wasn't that bad.

-

When she got home, she messaged Marty that she was home and that she was the winner of the bragging rights, only to get the same exact message right when she sent it. They began to message, bantering and gloating playfully over their phones.

Buffy didn't think about Andi for the rest of that night, especially when Marty talked her to sleep over FaceTime.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @cyrusisgayman if you want to send a request! i can't promise that i will get out requests right away, but i will try my best!


End file.
